A shadow of a kiss
by Blackanomaly
Summary: Morgan le fey comes to town and reeks havoc on one lost girl in an attempt to regain her youth. Meanwhile Klarion wants to disembowel Morgan for coming into his territory. what happens when Jason blood gets wind of this commotion? well read and find out!
1. Rain brings intrigue

AN : This is my first fanfic. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters only DC comics does. I will stay as close to canon as possible. If you don't know a character, look him or

her up at DC wiki. So here is the story enjoy!

It was cold and raining. Splash, trickle and pitter patter could be heard as the back drop to a grey early night. The city had taken the weather to match the mood. Through an alley way hard breathing could be heard, as a young girl ran with all her might her blond hair soaked from the rain. Blue eyes gazed all around her with fear. Her pale legs ached from strain. But rest was not an option when Morgan Le Fey is close at your heels. She abruptly turned the corner and slipped on the wet pavement. Getting up quickly she dashed straight ahead. Morgan followed the girl but not on foot. Morgan hated to get her robes dirty, she preferred to levitate then to run or walk. " Impudent child when I capture you I will take great pleasure in feasting on your youth!"Morgan's hand began to glow as she swung her arm as if tossing an under hand ball. Causing the ground underneath the girl to tremble and levitate up with great force. She could only watch in horror as she slipped and landed on her back with a resounding thud.

Abra was out searching the city as he was instructed to by Master Klarion. He had been searching for hours and still found no trace of what Master Klarion had sensed. Abra paused briefly trying to remember what he had said.

Klarion sat in a big red sofa chair overlooking a fire place. In his lap lay teekle his faithful cat. He looked up briefly "Abra I sense magic being used by a familiar opponent. Go into the city and find its source. Be quick about it, its almost time for teekle's dinner." Teekle smiled and

hissed at Abra. Abra left in silence as Klarion turned back to the fire place. He waved his hand over the flame, it flickered briefly before swirling into a window which showed the city being tormented by the rain. He smirked.

Abra sighed, this was going to take him longer then he thought. As he was walking the streets he heard shouting and pavement cracking. He turned the corner to see a blond girl lying face down near a huge crater and Morgan Le Fey advancing towards her. He quickly ran behind the corner trying not to draw attention to himself. He put two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes. his disembodied face appeared in Klarion's flame window. "Master Klarion I have found the source of magic that you sensed. It is Morgan Le Fey!" Klarion rose abruptly from his seat knocking teekle to the floor, who hissed in irritation. Klarion eyes flashed red as he snarled in anger. "I will be there in 1….2" Klarion then appeared behind Abra and shouted " 3!". Abra jumped back startled, then turned around to see Klarion. " Where is that bitch?" Klarion growled. Abra soundly gulped from fear, "She is around the corner…she is chasing some girl and trying to blow her to bits". Klarion and Abra turned around, and moved towards the corner to see Morgan chasing the girl to a green field bordered with trees.

Morgan approached the field, she stopped and levitated higher. She smiled coldly as the girl tripped in the mud. " Escape is futile, where ever you go I will find you with the crown that adorns my brow" She pointed at her forehead where a silver band with a circular stare sapphire in the middle and three silver leafs on either side resided. Morgan raised her palms up and they glowed. Pieces of earth on either side of the girl lifted from the ground. She could now only run forward or back to Morgan. Morgan looked at the girl and said "I'll give you one last chance to come with me willingly" The girl looked up at Morgan and said shyly " I will not go with you willingly" Morgan sighed "very well then suffer!" Morgan clapped her hands together. The pieces of earth suddenly hurled them selves at each other with the girl in the middle. Then the earth crumbled to rocks. Standing in front of the girl was Abra. " Morgan Le Fey so desperate for power your willing to chase young girls,? But I guess if I was getting my butt handed to me all the time by Jason blood I would be desperate to". Abra swung his wand in Morgan's direction. The swing produced a blade of green light that changed into arrows as it approached Morgan. She passed her glowing hand in front of herself casually and brought up a shield. Abra moved in underneath her and pointed his wand up "onrefni erif" a swirling column of fire ensnared Morgan from beneath. She screamed as she moved back. "No one stands in my way with no consequence" she raised her arms above her head and her hands glowed as electricity danced in her palms. Abra smirked " if that were true, Jason would have perished decades ago" Morgan lowered her outreached arms to her waist as a electric bolt shot out towards Abra.

Klarion materialized next to the girl who was standing now. Her simple strap white dress was tattered, muddy and torn. She was riddled with cuts and bruises. She turned and gasped. Klarion forcibly covered her mouth with his hand. While his other arm wrapped around her waist. His grip was hard and forceful. He leaned his face close to hers and whispered venomously "Now be nice and quiet or i'll turn your pretty little face into a scratching post for Teekle!" He then sniffed her hair "Why would Morgan be interested in you? He looked puzzled, then shook his head. "time to leave" Klarion turned to see Abra and Morgan fighting he smirked. He then looked down at the girl. All of a sudden Klarion and the girl were enveloped by a swirl of red and black smoke. Morgan noticed light in the other direction. She turned to see Klarion and the girl being enveloped by smoke. She screamed "Nooo." She flew over to the smoke and laced her arms into the smoke. The smoke cleared and Klarion along with the girl was gone. " That little witch boy…" she spat. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned to see Abra had also disappeared.

From the shadows of a building over looking the field. Manitou raven glared at Morgan he then summoned a raven from his hand. "My friend go and retrieve what we need". The raven cawed and flew towards Morgan. The raven attacked Morgan, she waved her hands frantically crying out "stupid crow get away from me" the raven cawed and grasped some of her hair in his talons. Morgan struck the crow with her palm and shot a lighting bolt at the bird. The raven dodged and flew away. "stupid creature" Morgan whispered as she vanished into the air.

Manitou sighed as his pet returned with only hair. "Well you tried thats all that counts" he said as he petted the bird who came to perch on his shoulder. He took out his cell phone and dialed Jason blood.

Jason blood picked up his ringing telephone. Faith who was reading a book on the floor looked up at Jason.( "hello Jason blood here who am I speak-" "yes Faith is here why do you ask?" Jason turned to Faith who was standing up and staring at the phone. "You found the crown of Aphrodite on Morgan's head!" "Are you sure that little brat Klarion is in the city." "What abra is working with Klarion." " Okay we will be there as soon as possible." )"Well Faith it seems we will have a chance at getting The Crown of Aphrodite back and into your protective care." Faith smiled "Yes finally I can reclaim my honor.. I felt so ashamed when it was stolen from me, Kent Nelson had given me the crown to guard and I failed him.." Jason sighed "Don't worry Faith the crown will soon be yours again." Faith smiled and hugged Jason.

Klarion reappeared in a hall way that had a red, black and wood scheme. He looked down at the girl he had in his clutches. He smiled at her obvious fear. He turned to the door and it opened,. He walked into the room and shoved the girl roughly onto the four post canopy bed. She looked up at him meekly, her long pale blond hair covered the pillows and part of the comforter. Her simple dressed was hiked up a bit to reveal creamy pale thighs. Klarion smirked and climbed on to the bed half way with one knee on the comforter. He grabbed her hair and stared right into her eyes. "Now be a good little girl and behave! Any trouble and I wont hesitate to disembowel you! Are we clear?" he tilled her chin up as she tried to nod . He let go of her roughly and stood up. Klarion headed for the door and shut it behind him. Outside the door teekle stood staring at the door. Klarion looked down at his familiar " Don't count on a mouse in the near future, I might have use for her".

Abra waited in the dinning room for his master to make an appearance. He sighed and sat down, pulling an emmer board from his back pocket. He extended his left hand and began to file his nails. "I have to pay more attention to my cuticles, don't want nails like Master Klarion". Klarion

appeared behind Abra and swung his claw like hand underneath Abra's chin . "What exactly is wrong with my nails? They look simply stunning don't you agree Abra?" Abra shivered, " Of course, why as a matter a fact looking at them closely they could belong to an ambricombie finch model" Klarion smiled as teekle who had been on his shoulder jumped down on to the dinning table. Klarion sat down at the dinning room table, there in front of him was a grey and blue cloud, within the cloud was a window. The window was replaying the fight with Morgan Le Fey.

Klarion sighed with frustration. Abra who had been standing away came closer "Master why are you playing the fight over again?" Klarion turned "I want to know why that bitch was after a mere mortal girl, Morgan is not a reckless women she is cold and calculating. She does nothing unless it is for power or for her son. To top it off she dares to trespass where I reside." Abra gazed back at the window before asking "Master why bother taking the girl if she is just a mere mortal?" Klarion turned " Isn't obvious? I took the girl to vex Morgan! Besides if Morgan wants her so badly maybe she can be useful to me." Abra scratched his chin "How are you going to find out if she is useful?" Klarion stood up and turned towards Abra. "That is where you come in Casanova" Abra raised an eyebrow "Me? how the hell am I going to help?" Klarion groaned " Well your good with females you have a new one in your bed every week or more." Abra sighed "Those are women not young girls.. I'm not a pedophile!" "She has female parts, just.. not as developed, how much different can it be?" Klarion stated. Abra stared at Klarion, as realization donned on him that he would have to comply.

Abra walked with klarion down the hall way towards the girls room. Klarion looked at Abra "So you think feeding her and giving her a change of clothes will get her to open up?" Abra looked down "She doesn't know who we are, I don't think she is from around here. I figure we play the good guys and that shouldn't be to hard with a hot meal staring her in the face" Klarion shook his head " I don't think food would make that much of a difference, I still think bribing her with a shopping spree at the mall and a shinny new cell phone would work better" Abra rolled his eyes "She looks like she hasn't eaten in a couple of days, she might be a run away… but then again those clothes aren't for the weather in this area" Klarion grunted in response as they reached the door.

The girl was laying down, one arm underneath her head while the other extended out. Her hair covered part of the bed like silk. She had decide to sleep after looking around the room and placing a personal item in the dresser. She was afraid at first but at least she was away from that crazy sorceress. She had a warm bed to sleep in for now… so why complain?. She stirred slightly when she heard mummers and foot steps. The door opened to reveal the two men who had saved her and captured her. The tall tan man with black hair and the pale devil horned teenager. She lifter her self up delicately and looked down at their feet, just like she had been taught to do when men were present.

Klarion quirked his head to the side at the girls behavior sighing as he spoke to her " Well we haven't been properly acquainted have we? So let us introduce are selves I am Klarion the witch boy and my apprentice here is Abra". The girl did not make eye contact with them during their "Introductions" this annoyed Klarion but he remained calm. " Tell me girl what is your name?" the girl stood up and walked up to Klarion She kept her eyes on the floor and bowed before responding "My name is Enris celestia , pleasure making your acquaintance". This behavior Abra and klarion found extremely odd for a modern mortal. Klarion walked around Enris like a jaguar ready to pounce its prey. He looked at her up and down taking in her appearance. Klarion stopped in front of her "Mmm well a change of clothes is necessary." Klarion raised his hand and crossed them in front of his chest with his palms facing outside, his eyes glowed red. He slowly uncrossed his arms, as he did Enris was slowly enveloped by a black satin ribbon emanating from the left side of the floor underneath her foot. The ribbon shaped itself around her tightly before melting away to revile her clothing. The dress was replaced with black tight dress pants, a black long sleeve dress button up shirt with a silver and black vest around the middle. Enris looked down at her new cloths. Klarion smiled " I like this look on you better now why don't you join us for dinner"

After dinner Klarion, Abra and Enris went into the den with fire place. Abra leaned against a book case, while Klarion sat in his usual seat across from him was Enris. Klarion started petting teekle who was in his lap purring contently. "so do you have any idea why Morgan le fey was chasing you?" Enris's hands fidgeted in her lap "that crazy lady started chasing me shortly after I arrived here, because of her my clothes became tattered and my bag was destroyed" Enris became a tad eradicate "all I could do was run and hear her say

repeatedly how she would enjoy taking my life". Klarion slightly annoyed at this point but Abra decide to ask his own question " So your not from around here…are you a runaway?" Enris looked up suddenly at Abra " Yeah in a way I am, I had to leave home for my safety". Klarion stood up and extended his hand to Enris who took it and stood up. Klarion held teekle in one arm and held Enris's hand in the other. " why don't we retire for the evening? I am sure your tired, go back to your room and rest, you'll find some extra clothing in the closet and in the dresser" Enris nodded and left the den for her room.

When Enris was in her room, Klarion turned to Abra who walked towards him. "Something is on your mind Master?" klarion placed teekle down "When I changed her clothes I sensed something..off her aura didn't seem like that of a mortal.. tomorrow I will head to Zids magic shop, that man is bound to know something about Morgan". Klarion turned to leave the den but then stopped and slightly turned to Abra "keep a close eye on her Abra we must learn more about her and Morgan's obsession" Abra bowed to klarion as he left for his room. Abra straightened

A/N well that is the first chapter, I am kind of new to the whole writing fan fiction thing so an advice would be appreciated. Oh and if you were wondering who Faith is she some times referred to as "Fat lady". On a side note I collect comic books that have klarion the witch boy in them whether he makes a very brief appearance or is central to a story. I go as far back as

issues that Jack Kirby wrote and drew.


	2. Deadly Encounters

Hey here is another chapter. If any body has any suggestions feel free to PM me or put them in a review. Oh and I don't own anything expect the name Enris celestia. Enjoy!

…**..**

Faith stared out the window of the passenger side seat of the car. She sighed at the dull grey scenery. " The day is so depressing! Hey shouldn't we stop for a bite?" Jason turned to Faith " we will eat when we get there, I don't want to waste anytime were Morgan le fey is concerned, who know what she is up to" Faith raised an eye brow "so your not worried about klarion? What a shock I thought after the incident with him turning etregen into his pet that you would be more worried about him" Jason looked ahead at the road. "Klarion and Morgan despise each other; they wouldn't work together again if anything Klarion will do everything in his power to sabotage her." Faith brushed her hand through her hair " I have never met Klarion, what kind of brat is he?" "He's the psychopath kind, he turned his parents into mice and fed them to his familiar" Faith's eyes widened "Wow and I thought Morgan was bad."

Jason and Faith drove up the drive way to the home of Manitou raven. His house was isolated from his neighbors by a good mile. Manitou's house looked like something out a horror movie. Jason approached the door and before knocking was greeted by an open door. Faith and Jason stepped in and found that the outside appearance was nothing but a camouflage. Inside was a very modern, warm looking and elegant home. The color scheme was black, white and shades of grey. Standing in the middle of the entrance way was Manitou raven.

Manitou , Faith and Jason sat at the dinning room table to eat. Manitou served lamb with rice pilaf and sliced sautéed vegetables. Jason looked up from his plate to Manitou. "Dear friend you have been so kind to make dinner for us, the lamb is very tender" Manito looked up "My pleasure its not often that I have company, I prepared your room it has a bathroom Ensuit" Faith immediately looked up "Room?" she looked at Jason as he blushed. Manitou sighed " I am sorry I assumed you and Jason were… together" Faith stuttered " I..m me and Jason are…" Jason interrupted " friends very close friends" Faith looked disappointed and Manitou laughed " Oh my mistake, well it is easily remedied"

After diner the group gathered into the modern living room with a big screen TV. Manitou spoke solemnly " I was shocked to feel magic verberating in the city the way it was, when I investigated I found Morgan and Abra fighting…" Faith spoke up in a interrogating tone " so where was the little witch boy in all this and who cares about Abra?" Manitou looked at Faith " Abra is Klarion's apprentice… I saw that witch abduct the girl Morgan was apparently after. When klarion and Abra left I sent my raven out to try and recapture the crown but all we managed was this" Manitou held up his hand witch held a vile containing long strands of black hair. Jason stood up and grabbed the vile from Manitou. Jason's eyes glowed as he held the vile close to his face "Yes this is Morgan's hair…she is weak right now and desperate" Manitou sighed as he sat down on a nearby sofa " so what is our plan of action?" Jason turned " I think we need some more information and I know the perfect place to go"

Klarion stepped out of his ensuit bathroom with a towel around his torso his hair was wet with no horns. Klarion posed in front of his full lengthen mirror in his bedroom. He smiled wickedly as his hair formed the trade mark horns. He breathed deeply before a knock on the door took him out of his revere. He turned and glared at the door, he snapped his fingers, his clothes formed around him like shadows before settling into his suit/robe. While on the way to his door he paused at the mirror to look at his appearance.

After seeing every thing in order he opened the door. Standing in front of him was Enris.

She meekly looked up from the floor "I am terribly sorry for interrupting your grooming session… Mr. Abra sent me to ask if you would like him to accompany you on your trip."

Klarion's eye twitched with agitation his face turned demonic before responding "let us clear something up I AM THAT DOGS MASTER! HOW DARE HE SEND YOU TO TALK TO ME!," Enris flinched back. " second NEVER INTERRUPT ME UNLESS I GAVE YOU AN ORDER TO DO SO! And last but not least I was bathing NOT GROMING MY SELF I AM NOT TEEKL" Klarion then slammed the door in Enris's face . Klarion growled with anger before he heard silent weeping. He thought to himself 'crying? Really? Why would she be crying?' he turned to the door he frowned sadly 'well she is a girl and girls tend to be weaklings maybe I was a little to mean.. what the hell am I thinking that little wench..' he turned to the door.

Enris wept, she felt ashamed that she had disappointed Klarion. That she had disappointed a man. She knew she had to stop crying, it would probably upset him even more. She didn't mean to anger him but Abra had ordered her to come and ask Klarion for him. She then heard the door open, when she looked up she was greeted by Klarion's chest. Klarion was a good six inches taller then her. She bowed her head and walked back enough to give him space. Klarion turned and walked down the hall he then stopped. He turned his head up and to the side "well come on then don't be a slow I don't have the time". Enris's face light up "yes Master klarion".

Klarion was still adjusting to Enris staying with them. She had been with them for a week now. Klarion could hardly complain she was far less trouble then Abra. Speaking of Abra he needed to have a word with him about using Enris as his servant. Enris was strange Klarion had to admit, he suspected that she had an affinity for the mystic arts. On the other hand she was very intuitive to his wants: if he was in want of a snack Enris was at his side with one in minutes, if he wanted a book or books she would bring him the tomes he wanted, and if he wanted his slippers she would bring them to him. She would do all this with out a word from him. Enris was also very easy to please, a little praise, a kind word or a look of content would send her into a smile. That he could do with out happiness made him sick.

When Klarion and Enris reached the den they were greeted with a very excited Abra.

Abra smiled and proclaimed loudly "Zids Magic shop is in happy harbor! He'll be here for a while! Ooh I cant wait to go I have been wanting some dragon scales oh and some chocolate covered griffin talons! Oh and a.." Klarion couldn't take Abra's blabbing, he soundly smacked him in the face "Enough! Your not even coming with me! I will be going with teekl that's all" Abra looked upset but remained silent. Klarion turned to Enris briefly "I expect dinner when I get back along with dessert". Klarion then disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Zid was a busy men, he had an inter-dimensional business that catered to both order and chaos. The shop was a good size and was filled with shelves and bins with varies ingredients. The shop also included clothing that he had accepted as trade for ingredients.

Currently Zid had ordered Chinese from wangs express, he couldn't wait for pork fried rice, egg rolls, chowmein , orange chicken and the best part fortune cookies. He walked out from behind the counter and began sweeping the shop. The bell rang for the door as Zid looked up he grind his old friend Klarion just walked in.

Klarion stepped into the shop. Klarion hadn't been in the shop for three months because it moved so much depending on the sway of magic. Klarion was mildly happy to see Zid. Zid was his first really friend since he murdered his parents. The short old man with the big nose and a wart on it smiled as Klarion approached him. "well well look who the cat dragged in! Klarion my boy I haven't seen you in three months!" klarion smiled "I have been busy causing mischief and chaos. Oh and beating the snot out of those want a be hero babies" Zid laughed " I know its all over the mystic either net! I'm glad that you decided to stop being a 12 year old and move up to 17!" Klarion grinned "well I was tired of being short, besides after the Gothem incident with Uncle Jason I just became tired of the whole bit" Zid walked behind the counter and eased him self into the comfy chair, it levitated to bring him to knee level with the counter. "So what can I do for one of my oldest friends?" Klarion looked at Zid, one thing he liked about the man was that he got straight to the point. "I need information on Morgan le fey, if you know anything recent?" Zid stroked his chin "well she recently acquired The Crown Of Aphrodite, according to intel she is planning on using it to permanently restore her youth but.." klarion leaned forward "But?" Zid looked down " I don't know how she could do that, the crown's effects is only temporary" "I see, Zid has anything else interesting happened around here?" Klarion asked. Zid grinned "other than the commotion you caused a week ago? Well a boom tube opened up.." Klarion eyed Zid before interrupting " that is hardly odd, a lot of the superhero zeros use boom tubes with a father box" Zid sighed "that's the thing the boom tube was opened with a mother box". Klarion looked at Zid, "if that is the case, that is strange" Klarion touched his chine "Zid by an chance do you have dragon tong, unicorn powder, ink of a Karachin, blood of a browny and hair of a fairy? Zid smiled " yup and I have it all set for you, you have a hunch?" "maybe" Zid pulled out the box with requested ingredients "kay kid that will cost you a griffin tooth or a leprechaun(sp?) frank" Klarion pulled out from his pocket a griffin tooth and handed it over to Zid. He took the tooth and placed it in a box " thank you, and I hope to see you sooner then 3 months" Klarion turned and walked out of the shop.

Abra was bored out of his mind. He wanted to go with master Klarion but no he had to stay and watch Enris. Abra stood up and walked into the kitchen, it smelled of tomato sauce and apples. Abra sighed as plopped down the kitchen chair. He looked over to the stove where Enris was making caramel sauce. She was a good cook, he had to admit he liked her Danishes. Abra sighed "if you want to kiss Klarion's ass you need to get on your knees" Enris pulled the sauce pan off the stove and placed it on a pot holder. She turned to Abra. "I don't mean to come across like that I just want to please Klarion and you of course, like high father…um well like some one told me it a women's happiness to please men". Abra quirked an eye brow "what kind of fucked up society did you crawl out of… never mind, you shouldn't say that to people some men might get the wrong idea" Enris tilted her head in confusion.

Jason grasped Faith's hand as they walked to Zid's magic shop. Faith turned to Jason "I thought were just friends.. That's what you told raven any ways" Jason sighed as he looked down "I'm sorry I didn't think he should know.." Faith looked at Jason "whatever you jerk…so who is this Zid and why did we have to wait so long to come?" Jason turned to faith " We had to wait for the shop to arrive in this dimension.. we could have gone to him using a portal but that requires to much energy. To answer your other question Zid is the care taker and master of the shop. The shop carries very rare ingredients and spell books plus Zid is very knowledgeable. There is only one back drop Zid sells to all chaos and order alike" Faith turned her head to Jason "and no one has stopped him? Why! He could sell some evil homo-magi a dooms day spell!" Jason laughed "oh he sells to both sides so he is protected he doesn't care witch side wins really" Faith sighed out of exasperation.

Klarion walked out of the shop holding a white box, teelk growled and jumped off Klarion's shoulders. "Teekl what is…ah I see" klarion spotted Jason blood and Faith approaching the shop. Jason Spotted Klarion they froze and went into fighting stance. Faith looked between them and gazed at Klarion. She noted that he was tall, well groomed and slightly muscular. Jason's yelling stirred faith from her thoughts "I was wondering where you were I forgot to thank you for turning me into an old man and trying to kill me" " I would think from out last encounter you would have learned to fear me!" Klarion's hand came ablaze as circled his arms around his head to his waist, in there path red flames fallowed. Jason sprinted forward "gone gone be the form of man rise the demon Etrigan!" Jason in mid run was consumed be yellows flames, soon Etrigan leaped from the flames 4 feet away from klarion and landed hunched to the ground. Etrigan stood up and smiled showing his fangs " if it is not my favorite whelp! I shall imprison you in the depths of tarturs!" Etrigan swung his arms across his chest " eci eht fo mortsleam" A whirl wind formed around klarion lifting him and teekle off the ground "Etrigan still needs incantations how pathetic!" Klarion waved his left hand in front of him, red lighting appeared in the whirl wind it then began to dissolve. Klarion landed on the ground with one leg extended to the side and the other bent underneath him. Klarion snickered as he threw red Eldritch bolts at Etrigan. Etrigan jumped back as the bolts hit the ground inches away from him. Faith then deiced to intervene. She took off flying around Etrigan. She then telekineticly lifted a car up and threw it at klarion. Klarion vanished into smoke right before the car hit. He then reappeared behind faith and fired another bolt. She flew forward and towards the ground. Etrigan caught her before she hit the ground. Faith growled at Klarion "I am going to your EMO Goth butt from here to Metropolis!" Faith then flew towards Klarion throwing psychic blasts as she went. Klarion smiled as he back flipped out of the way. He then raised his hand palm up as a column of fire rose underneath Faith. She screamed as the flam column attacked her. Etrigan taking advantage of the commotion tackled Klarion to the ground. Klarion groaned in pain as etrigan raised his fist to strike Klarion "Now I shall teach you to be a good little whelp" as Etrigan's fist came down klarion turned into wispy black smoke. Klarion then rematerialized in front of Faith. Before she could react Klarion used his hand like a dagger and dove into faiths abdomen. He laughed cruelly as blood spilled out of Faith "Oh Etrigan you play mate is leaking! hahah" Klarion then disappeared into a portal along with teekle. Etrigan stared in horror as faith began to plummet to the ground. He rushed forward and uttered "Dnal ylfas dna etativel!" Faith then leveled and landed safely on her back Etrigan changed back to Jason in mid run. Jason kneeled and picked up faith. He then headed into Zids magic shope.

Zid looked up from his pork fried rice to see Jason blood covered in blood holding a dying women. Zid looked down at the trail of blood from the door to Jason. "your tracking blood into my shop,!" Jason stared at zid "don't just stand there help me!"

Zid walked casually from the counter to the back room while Jason laid Faith onto the floor. " please don't die Faith Please I couldn't live with out you! I have always wanted to tell you that I" Zid walked out of the back room to Jason "Oh shut up you pussy she is going to die so no need to get all soap opera on me!" Zid held up a big a vile of blue powder up. Jason stood up and grabbed the vile he then poured the contents onto Faiths abdomen while chanting "by the power of Apollo I command thy to mend and merge back to what was" Faiths wound began to heal then disappeared. She then sat up and looked at Jason and said weakly "how come you didn't say that back wards?" Jason smiled and held Faith in his arms and kissed her cheek " some incantations work better front wards then back wards" he then laughed a little before a rude grunt interrupted their moment. Zid held up the vile "That wasn't free I am gonna need a some compensation for the powder and the floor" Jason pulled out a gold coin and handed it to Zid who bit it before nodding "this will do so what can I do for you?"

Jason sighed as he and Faith walked out of Zid's shop. "well we learned a bit. I think we need help" Faith moved closer to Jason "from where? I mean doctor fate is still N/A…"

Jason looked forward "from the justice league of course…we will need muscle if what Zid said is true that means she is ten times more dangerous then last time plus Klarion is in the mix and during the fight I felt him holding back a lot" Faith rubbed her abdomen "If that was holding back I don't want to see him at full strength" Jason rubbed the top of Faith's head before kissing it "I wont let him do something like that again to you I promise" Faith smiled at Jason as he guide her to the car.

Manitou Raven arrived at the hall of justice, it was night and the air had become chilly. Jason had called 15minutes ago he had had a fight with Klarion about 45minutes before that. Jason was upset because Klarion had done a real number on Faith. Raven was then stirred from his thoughts by honking Jason and Faith had just arrived.

The group entered the hall and were greeted by Light ray. He was a 6ft tall had a muscular build and dreamy blue eyes toped with strawberry blond hair. He wore a white skin tight costume with gold boots and gold bracelet covers. Faith looked at light ray from the top to the bottom and she was not disappointed. Raven approached light ray with an extended hand. "my old friend thank you for coming" Lightray smiled "It was my pleasure," light ray then walked over to Jason and Faith, he smiled at Faith and grabbed her hand and kissed it. " And who might this lovely young lady be?" Jason frowned and stepped in front of Faith "Her name is Faith and I am Jason Blood" Jason extended his hand to Lightray who shook it. "so Raven what are we dealing with here?" Raven replied to light ray "well I think its better if I show you, come with me to conference room".

The conference room was huge, long thick white pillars were scattered across the room making it appear Greek in architecture. The floors were tiled black and white like a chess board. Raven stepped forward to the large white wall he spread his arms out wide, in his left hand he held his staff which began to glow as he hummed. On the wall appeared a rectangular screen. Raven turned back to the group. "so what I am about to show you is the fight that I saw between Abra, klarion Morgan le fey and the unidentified girl" raven pointed his staff at the screen. The screen changed and started to play the fight. Lighrays eyes widened at the sight of Enris being taken by Klarion he gasped under his breath "Enris" raven looked at light ray briefly.

At the end of the viewing Faith spoke " I think we should change our objectives to finding Klarion and rescuing the girl, I didn't realize how defenseless she was till I saw this.." Jason interrupted Faith "No we need to focus on the crown and getting it from Morgan le fey" Raven asked " But wont Klarion hurt the girl.." Lightray interrupted raven "No Jason is right, the crown is more important Morgan could hurt more people if she isn't stopped" raven looked at Lightray hard before saying " well I guess we will be focusing on Morgan le fey" raven then turned with a look of confusion to Lightray.

After Jason and Faith left to return to Manitou raven's house. Raven approached Light ray "You know the girl don't you?" Lightray turned his head to raven "I don't know what you are talking about" Raven started at Light ray "You said her name…Please Lightray tell me" Lighray sighed "Her name is Enris, trust me she is better off with Klarion then… Raven Please do me a favor" "anything my friend" "Please don't show that fight to Orion Please" Raven looked at Lightray in the eye. He had know Light ray for many years, he knew him longer then he knew the league. Raven knew that Lightray would never ask something like this of him unless it was important. "I promise I wont show this to Orion"

Lightray smiled and shook ravens hand. Both men didn't realize that Orion was in the shadows, Orion growled "how dare he betray High father!"

When Klarion returned home he was greeted by the smell of lasagna and what he hoped was apple pie a la mode. He smiled as he set the box down in his study he then headed to the kitchen. Enris was busy setting the table while Abra watched. He sighed in patiently "how long does it take to set a table! I am hungry!" Enris sighed "oh please be patient Mr. Abra I am going as fast as I can" Klarion walked into the dinning room after watching Abra and Enris "Abra help Enris Now you lazy mutt!" Abra jumped before helping Enris.

Klarion sat at the head of the table as Enris brought out the lasagna and sides. She then moved to cut the lasagna into squares " Is this big enough Master Klarion?" "yes that's fine put some peas and mashed potato's on my plate as well. And some cracked pepper"

Enris complied with Klarion's request and then moved to serve Abra. "Finaly you move so slow! Well I want some lasagna and peas.. Make sure that my peas don't touch my lasagna! And" Klarion glared at Abra "AND NOTHING SERVE YOUR SELF YOU MUTT, ENRIS ONLY SERVES ME!" Enris and Abra flinched, Klarion turned to Enris "Why don't you sit down and eat the dinner you cooked and let the lazy ass over there serve himself" Enris nodded meekly and sat down to dinner.

After dinner Klarion was relaxing by the fire place sipping on red wine. He sighed as teekle jumped on his lap, he petted her behind the ear like she liked. His thoughts drifted a bit mainly on the ingredients that he had purchased. Klarion could only think of one way Morgan could regain her youth permanently and because of that he knew Morgan would not rest till she got her hands on Enris. Which gave Klarion the upper hand, he would make Morgan pay for ruining his plans to destroy uncle Jason. Which reminded him that he need to put those ingredients in there proper place. Klarion lifted himself up from his seat and headed to his study.

Enris walked to Klarion's study, she started at the door for bit. She didn't know if she should go in or not. She had a feeling Klarion need to put something away that he had brought into the study. She usually went with her intuition and most of the time she was right. It had always been that way since she was a young child. Enris took a deep breath before walking into his study. She looked at the room, it was spacious and filled with books. Enris smiled she loved to read and she loved old books which this room had in dozens. Enris wondered in further and found a white box sitting on a table. She opened it and discovered vials and bottles. She took them out of the box and placed them in there proper place or at least where she thought that was. Enris wanted to please Klarion, when She did something Klarion liked it gave her such a good feeling. When Enris was finished she looked around and spotted a book that attracted her attention. She walked to the book and pulled it out of the book case. she flipped through it and realize that it was a spell book. She decide to try a spell out just for fun.

Klarion walked down the hall to his study. He was not looking forward to putting everything away it was such a bother. He groaned as he approached the door he was about to twist the knob when he noticed that the door was already opened. He hurried walked into his study to discover Enris attempting to make a magical construct using one of his books. At first he was angry but as he watched Enris he became fascinated. She was clearly not trained but for her first attempt she was quit adaptive. Klarion sighed as Enris noticed him and broke concentration witched cause the construct to blow. He waved his hand and a shield formed between Enris and the blowing construct. She then looked up at him as he approached her. Klarion grinned " I should beat you but you have great potential, let me show you how to do that spell properly" Klarion moved behind Enris and warped one arm around her waist. "First keep you back straight, chin up and you want to keep air out of you stomach" Klarion emphasized this by placing his hand on her stomach. "And breath in through you nose and out through your mouth" Enris did as Klarion instructed and she made another construct. Klarion smiled she was very adapt at making shields.

At the end of the training Klarion sent Enris to her room. He looked around his study she had put his things away for him which pleased him. He sat down as he looked through the book Enris had picked up. He decided that he would teach Enris some magic, It would help pass the time and entertain him as well.

….

Okay so that the end of chapter 2 I hoped you liked it. I also hope that the length wasn't to bad. See you guys in chapter 3!


	3. Contractual Obligations

So hello so good to write to all of you again! This is

chapter 3! Yeah! This chapter is gonna be action packed and a tad violent so

that's your warning. Also sorry for the long wait, between switching computers, school, planing my month long trip to japan and being sick writing kinda took a back seat. I don't own anything except Enris Celestia. Enjoy

….

Three weeks had gone by, along with that had come changes in the weather. The sky constantly looked like grey smoke and the temperature had dropped. Klarion enjoyed this weather, he loved how depressing it was. The trees had lost most of their leaves and the ground had turned a grey brown. Klarion closed his eyes, stretched his arms out and began to take deep breaths through his nose. Teekle was currently acting as a heating pad around Klarion's neck. He brought his arm up to Teekles neck and petted her. He looked out at the city, white puffs showed how slow his breathing had become. Slowly Klarion turned on his heel and walked back to his tower.

Klarion's home was similar to Doctor Fates, it too was a castle like tower. Klarion could move his tower at will to a different location. He could also manipulate the space inside the tower and make new rooms if he wished. Klarion adored his home because there he felt truly settled. He could move to different parts of the world or universe and still have a root to call his own. He had gone for centuries with only Teekle. He had only taken Abra as an apprentice just because he had become lonely. He was beginning to be reminded of his isolation to the world mainly because of Enris.

Enris her self was not invasive, though her presence was. Klarion was reminded of the fact that for all the time that he had lived he ultimately still felt empty. He never really had a playmate or intimate relationship with someone that lasted longer then a couple of days. He had stayed a young child for long time looking for that type of companionship. Klarion looked down at the ground in mid contemplation as a tear escaped his left eye. He decided to let himself age to a degree because he gave up on the idea that the facade of a child would allow him to find that companionship. The conflicting battle between his ego and his emptiness was an all consuming chaos. One side wished to kill Enris and end his conflict. He was fighting himself and that sent chills up his spine.

Klarion returned to his home a short time later, he wore a sober look on his face as he walked to Enris's room. He knocked twice before the door opened to reveal the meek blond that he was looking for. He looked down at her "lets head down stairs for training, I want to see if your reaction time has improved." Enris nodded before quickly following him.

Klarion had been training Enris for the past three weeks. He noted with some intrigue that she picked things up quicker then Abra. She was also very intuitive when it came to magic. Klarion enjoyed training Enris more then Abra mainly because she seemed far more grateful then him.

Klarion and Enris approached the lower rooms. The lower levels of the tower were very cold and drafty. Enris would never go to the lower levels by herself, mainly because they frightened her. Klarion didn't exactly have light switches down there, when he or Abra came down the semi-spiral stair case they magically lit the torches as they went. Enris could not do that. Enris was as Klarion put it a foal compared to him or Abra, she was still working on reaction time and speed. Klarion had only taught her how to defend her self. So far she knew how to camouflage, disguise her self as some one else, render normal people unconscious, and create non-solid illusions. Enris was barley able to make a shield. She had a feeling that she would have

to perfect it very soon Klarion wasn't exactly patient.

Klarion had arrived at two large red double doors. He turned to see Enris hurrying along. She stopped in front of him "sorry master I cant quiet step down two at a time" Klarion ignored her statement and turned to open the double doors. Behind the double doors was what appeared to be an outside court yard but it was actually magic simulating the outside environment. Klarion had

explained awhile back that they were still inside the tower just inside a very large room. Klarion walked into the room first followed by Enris. As they passed the doors thresh hold their cloths changed to suit cold weather.

Klarion started with some warm-up breathing and exercises. One of the warm-ups was sitting cross legged on the floor and meditating, the goal was to levitate while meditating. Then they went over what Enris had learned so far and perfecting it. Then came the part Enris feared. Klarion positioned Enris's stance so that she carried her weight evenly on both feet. Klarion placed his hands on her hips and whispered close to her ear " when you move, move with your hips first and keep your weight even," Klarion then side stepped (with his hands still on her hips) bring Enris with him. "Now I am going to attack you and I want you to protect your self, I am going to attack you from different directions, keep up or burn". Klarion then slowly let go of her.

Enris stood tentatively as Klarion positioned him self in a short kokutsu-dachi* stance with his right hand extended out with his arm slightly bent, his left hand was at abdomen level in a fist. Klarion started at Enris with a hard combat ready look "Lets begin". Klarion sent out a small electric blast towards Enris who jumped out of the way. When she looked up Klarion was gone. She was about to stand up when she caught sight of another bolt. She turned and made a shield, The shield broke right away and Enris was thrown back. Klarion sent another blast towards Enris. She quickly jumped out of the way. Klarion then took off running after her sending blasts as he went. She was able to dodge most of them and some she blocked with a shield. Her shields at first broke apart by single blasts but as the combat progressed she was able to hold onto them longer. At the end of combat Enris's clothes had burn marks and she was scraped here and there. Enris stood shaking a little, she was exhausted and her body ached. Even though she looked like hell she had a smile on her face. Klarion walked to Enris and stood infront of her "well done, your shields improved, tomorrow if I have nothing to do we will start spell training, now lets go up stairs Abra is supposed to bring sushi for dinner". Klarion passed Enris and opened up the double doors.

As Enris and Klarion entered the top floor they were greeted by Teekle who rubbed up against her master. Klarion smiled and picked up the feline. Enris stretched her arms above her head and sighed as they slightly cracked. She relaxed and headed for the kitchen. Klarion stared at Enris's retreating form. Teekle meowed at him, he looked down "ooh realy? Mm maybe I should take a look". Klarion walked down the hall towards Enris's room. He stopped at the door, it opened by its self for him. He stepped inside, he inhaled deeply the scent of the room, It smelled of Enris. He walked over to her bed and plopped down. He laid back as Teekle jumped onto his chest. She meowed repeatedly at him before he turned his head towards the dresser. Klarion closed his eyes before opening his mouth "so it in the dresser huh? And you think it important because she hid it? Teekle I think that you are bored and trying to start trouble, or loosing it, old age and all " Teekle hissed as he stood up and walked over to the dresser. He pulled the top drawer open to be greeted by panties. Klarion grabbed one of panties, pink lacy one and held it up to teekle "these are called panties Teekle girl's wear them to cover there lady parts, and they spend a lot of time looking at them to pick the one that matches there outfits!" Teekle meowed and then hissed Klarion sighed as he dug further into the drawer "I'm not seeing anything tee.. wait what's this?" Klarion pulled out a small velvet bag with a gold draw string. He opened the bag up and looked inside. Inside the bag were pieces of an electronic looked up at teekle and pulled the draw string closed. He then placed the bag in his pocket. " I think I have a job for Abra"

Klarion left Enris's room quickly before he was spotted. He then walked to the dinning room where Abra had just arrived from Ryorisuru noga Sushi. Abra placed three large plastic bags on the table as Enris went to the kitchen to get plates. Klarion sat down at the table and whispered to Abra "I have something that I need you to look at, ". Klarion looked at the door way

before handing Abra the purple bag. Abra took the bag from Klarion, he opened the draw string and looked inside. Abra raised an eye brow at Klarion before responding " A mother box? Why are you showing me pieces of a mother box?" Klarion grinned "Is there enough to find its last origin?" Abra smiled "to any one else no but to me not a problem". Klarion laced his

fingers " Then find it for me and don't let it slip to anyone about it". Klarion then quickly leaned back in his chair as Enris came in with the plates and drinks.

After dinner which was amusing to say the least, apparently where Enris was from they didn't have sushi. So Klarion watched as Enris poked the sushi before eating. She made a discover, she liked raw fish. Klarion walked to his room on the way there he stopped by Enris's room. He felt like going in and talking to her but that just wasn't in him. He continued on and past his room in favor of his study. He had a fae* to find.

Teekle had just taken a cat nap near the fire place and had decided that she needed some male attention. She trotted across the hall to the study where she felt Klarion was. As she peaked from the door, she saw Klarion's back, he lifted his shoulders up along with his arms above his head. Klarion turned to the door "ah Teekle so good of you to come just when I need you, close the

door" Teekle came into the room and rubbed the door closed. She walked to Klarion and pounced onto his shoulders.

Klarion petted her before turning towards the chalk circle he had created. Klarion raised his arm to the side, he breathed deeply before the chalk circle began to glow a teal blue. He threw his head back with a smile as symbols began to form on the circle. He raised his head slowly as he

opened his eyes which glowed red. He muttered incoherent words rapidly. The circle radiated blue smoke which formed into a sphere. The sphere glowed before klarion uttered "The fae know as Morgan le fey". The sphere cleared and became a glass-like bubble which showed a castle like building in the middle of a field. Klarion laughed manically as he walked to the sphere. He placed his hands on sphere "Now Morgan I will make you pay, I will make sure you stay an ugly hag for thwarting my chance at killing Uncle Jason"

The next morning was busy. Enris was woken up very early by Teekle, who demanded breakfast. She went to work right away making blue berries muffins and waffle batter. As placed the muffins in the oven Abra dragged himself into the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table before getting up again muttering. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He set the carton on the table before asking Enris "Hey when are those things in the oven going to be ready?" Enris turned her head slightly "it shouldn't be that long I used the medium sized muffin tin" Abra grunted as Klarion walked into the kitchen. Klarion took a deep breath before saying "Ah blue berry muffins, thats the way to start a morning!" He then sat down at the kitchen table as Teekle jumped up onto the table. Enris pulled the muffins out of the oven and placed them on a rack to cool. She then opened the waffle iron and poured the batter into it and closed it. After making about 8 waffles she cooked a side of bacon. When she was done cooking she placed the plater of waffles on the kitchen table along with the muffins which had been removed from the tin and placed in a basket. She then brought the strips of bacon and scrambled eggs onto a big serving platter. Mean while Abra took out the plates, silver wear and napkins. Klarion watched as Abra and Enris placed everything on the table. When the commotion settled they sat down and ate.

After breakfast, Klarion asked Enris to make him and Abra a packed lunch. Abra walked out to the living room with Klarion and his suitcase. He set them down before asking Klarion "why do we need this stuff? Why don't we teleport to the dame place?" Klarion turned his head "Morgan would sense a teleportation spell and we would lose our element of surprise, this way she wont suspect anything" Abra nodded with agreement.

Enris came out to the living room carrying a very big lunch box which she handed to Abra. She then turned to Klarion "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Klarion looked down at Enris "No you have done enough for today," she smiled and asked "when will you be back?" "We wont be back till late, don't bother making dinner for us, stay in the tower and if I have any calls don't answer them" Enris nodded before bowing. Klarion stepped back and raised his arms to shoulder level, smoke then began to envelop him and Abra. When the smoke dissipated they were gone.

Klarion and Abra reappeared out side the tower where a black car was parked. Abra had rented it out the day before. Klarion opened the passenger side and slipped inside while Abra packed everything up. He then opened the divers side door and slipped inside then he started the car.

Jason and Faith sat in Manitou Raven's living room. They had just found Morgan le fey's location and were currently making travel plans. Raven and LightRay were devising a spell to immobiles Morgan. Jason looked at Faith and moved in for a quickly kiss. Faith responded back eagerly. Jason pulled away and cupped Faiths chin. Faith sighed as she cupped his hand "Why so sudden? You haven't been very affectionate lately I thought that.." Jason placed a finger on her lips "No my darling, I love you I have just been nervous and under a lot of stress but I promise when we get a moment alone, I will make you mine" He kissed her again.

Raven poured over his spell books, finalizing his spell while Lightray gathered ingredients. Raven arched his back straight and turned in the small study. He had been asking Lightray how he knew about Enris and why he was so leery about others from the Justice League seeing the video. The response from Lightray usually was something evasive. Raven taped Lightray's

shoulder lightly, Lightray turned to see the look on Raven's face. Raven stood straight and set his jaw before saying "Lightray My dear friend I want a straight answer from you, if I don't get one I will find one at the hall of justice so tell me who is Enris? why was she being chased by morgan?" Lightray sighed "Well…"

Klarion and Abra were driving down a desolate highway. Klarion sighed as he stared out the window. Klarion growled irritatingly "Im bored! There is nothing but god dame maple trees to look at!". Abra just growled and continued to driving. Klarion then began to kill birds that passed over head. Abra began to swerve the car to avoid the falling bird carcasses from hitting the windshield. Klarion laughed maniacally as the car swerved. Abra yelled "would you cut that out! I don't want to have an accident" Klarion looked at Abra, his eyes glowed red and his voice became demonically deep " how dare you talk to me like that, if I wasn't in such a rush to get to Morgan I would snap your neck in twain!" Abra flinched back and quickly apologized.

After about an hour, Klarion looked at Abra "so want to talk or something? Killing birds got boring" Abra smirked "well Teekle said something very interesting, she said that she caught you and Enris necking in the hall way" Klarion quickly turned his head in Abra's direction "maybe it happened maybe it didn't" Abra smiled "well Teekle is adamant that you were necking, you didn't kiss her lips but that you kissed her neck" Klarion slouched in his seat "Why are you asking?" Abra let out a tense breath "well its not like the four of us have an active social life and maybe in a way I am morbidly curios about what kind of love life a lord of chaos-" Klarion growled "we don't have love life's!" Abra raised an eyebrow before turning back to the road.

Jason and Faith had just finished finalizing perpetrating for their spell when Manitou Raven walked into the living room. "friends, me and Lightray have found Morgan, she is somewhere in Vermont. It seems like her son is not with her, that doesn't mean he wont make an appearance later on so we should be on our guard". Jason stood up from the table "we should move out, she may change locations soon,." Faith moved her head around looking for something before interrupting Jason "where is LightRay?" Manitou Raven sighed "he is..composing himself" Faith quizzically turned her head. Jason sighed, "Well lets get the transportation spell ready,"

The black rental car made a stop just short of a abandoned maple tree orchard. Klarion and Abra stepped out of the vehicle. Klarion breathed deeply. The air was iced with adrenalin and an eery calm. Abra closed the the trunk of the car with a snap that sent crows in the trees flying into the dark silent air. A chilling breeze moved through the trees with swift force. Klarion turned to Abra

"It seems like perfect weather to burn a fey".

Jason, Faith, Manitou Raven and a recovered LightRay stood inside a gold rimed circle.

Jason turned to Manitou Raven,"I am ready when you are" Manitou Raven nodded. Jason offered both his hands to Manitou Raven who grasped the pair with his own. The group closed their eyes as Jason and Manitou Raven chanted in a long forgotten language. As they chanted the circle glowed bright gold.

Klarion stopped in mid stride which made Abra stop as well. Klarion turned his head, giving his profile to Abra "The air is becoming electrified, I think we may have to rethink our plan, someone just ruined our surprise". Klarion then sprinted into the woods with Abra close at his heels. Abra and Klarion found an old wide maple tree to hide behind. Abra turned to Klarion "Master what exactly did you mean when you said our plan.." Abra was interrupted by a loud electrical sound. Both he and Klarion peeked from their hiding place to the clearing. Abra's question was answered with the arrival of Jason Blood, Faith, Manitou Raven and LightRay.

Jason surveyed the area as LightRay and Manitou Raven whispered to one another. Faith

ez-dropped on their conversation, out of curiosity. Manitou Raven seemed to be warning LightRay "if you do confront him, don't mention her, it will only make things worst.". That was all Faith could catch before Jason began to speak "we have to form some kind of plan of attack, I think two of us should attack the castle head on to draw Morgen Le Fey out while the others go into the castle to retrieve the crown" Manitou Raven sighed "That sound like a good idea, but which of us should attack?" Jason smirked "why you and me, since we are the ones with the sorcery skills, if were to go into the castle we would be detected right away," Faith ran her hand through her hair nervously "So Jason you want LightRay and me to go into the castle while you and Manitou Raven fight Morgan?" Jason nodded "Except LightRay will retrieve the crown, Faith you will be his back up in case there are any surprises". The group turned to each other looking at one another for objections when none were found they nodded.

Klarion turned to Abra with the devilish of smirks, "It looks like we have an even better distraction then surprise, well just let Uncle Jason and his little friends fight and distract Morgan. While we get the crown from that strawberry blond idiot they call LightRay". Klarion then began to walk in the direction that Jason's group was heading. Abra silently followed his master, being mindful not to trip on the overgrown roots that littered the ground. They were well concealed by the tree line that seemed to border the cleared path that Jason's group were following. Klarion began to use the tree roots to jump from one area to another while Abra continued to struggle comically.

The groups soon approached their destination. Jason and Manitou Raven split from Faith and LightRay. Klarion and Abra (unbeknownst ) followed LightRay and Faith. The castle was small, it carried an aura of dread which translated to its dark grey color. Crows cawed loudly in the background. Jason began the chant that turned him into the demon. Manitou Raven began to chant the entrance spell that would allow Faith and LightRay to enter the castle. Etrigan sniffed the air loudly and hissed "the wench knows we are here, she knows I have come for her bones".

Faith and LightRay threaded light up to the side of the castle. They knew that as soon as Morgan left the castle to defend it thats when they could move in. LightRay and Faith reached their location, while Klarion disguised Abra and himself as shadows. Faith peeked from her hiding spot, Manitou Raven and Etrigan had begun to attack that castle. LightRay, who was leaning against the sides of the castle could feel the attacks reverberate through out the structure. The shadow under Faith shifted slightly, Klarion began to wonder what would it take to entice Morgan out of the castle.

Etrigan became increasingly frustrated. He had lashed out at the castle violently with no results. He turned to Manitou Raven "Maybe the hag needs a bigger threat to act, I think we need to try the attack spell we talked about" Manitou Raven looked at Etrigan with fear "My friend I don't think that is necessary.." "of course it is necessary! All we are doing is wasting energy, if we continue we will only weaken ourselves" Manitou Raven nodded reluctantly. They lifted their right arms up and began to chant in a forgotten tong, dark green lighting shot out of their hands and combined in midair slowly forming a sphere which shot out a powerful bolt of energy towards the castle. The castle shook violently as glass windows shattered, which was quickly followed by a thunderous sound.

Morgan le fey had decided to go see her son Mordrid, since he had forcefully aged himself into a hormonal 24 year old, he spent most of his time in Rio de Janeiro. Mordrid loved the tan colored women and darker skinned women. His time was mostly consumed with parting and beding the exotic women that enticed him. This behavior did bother Morgan only because he wouldn't visit or call and even if she was a villain that didn't mean she wasn't a caring mother. So she visited him at his home and was having a nice cup of tea when her gargoyle notified her that her house was under attack. She said her hasty good byes to Mordrid and his lovely new plaything.

She teleported back to her home to find the vain of her existence The Demon Etrigen destroying her home. She shrieked at the top of her longs "YOU BASTARD!" and proceeded to fight him.

Faith heard the incredibly loud shrieking followed by the sounds of battle. LightRay nudged her as a intricate mystic circle formed on the side of the wall. Faith turned around and walked into the circle, LightRay followed suit along with the living shadows. Faith and LightRay arrived inside the castle. LightRay took the lead and flew toward the grand staircase. Faith lagged for a while deciding to go to the left of the grand stair case. The shadows followed LightRay swiftly.

As they accened the staircase there true forms came to light. Klarion and Abra no longer shadows hastily followed LightRay while remaining hidden.

Klarion observed that the way LightRay was heading was the right direction . As abra and he headed closer to their target. Klarion turned to Abra and whispered "stay behind incase that annoying women bounds up here" Abra nodded. Klarion moved ahead towards an unsuspecting LightRay.

Faith flew erratically around the third floor, not knowing what to expect. She finally gave up her search and flew to where she sensed LightRay. As she approached where she sensed LightRay, she became lost. Faith looked around trying to get her bearings. Morgans home was filled with antiques Which seemed to make the whole home feel cramped. Gold, red and dark umber seemed to be the gody color scheme. Morgan's home seemed to have various dead ends which were noted by a display case with an antique. Faith sighed in frustration, she continued searching

Until she happened upon a elegant mirror, in the reflection she saw Klarion and gasped. She quickly followed him and was soon confronted by Abra.

Klarion stayed as close as possible to LightRay, who just turned a corner. As he caught up with LightRay, he felt magical energy being release in the castle. Klarion sighed and thought 'I guess Faith caught up with Abra'. He then focused his attention on LightRay who had just found the crown. As LightRay lifted the glass pane to grab the crown, Klarion made his move. He blasted LightRay and made a dash for the Crown. LightRay, slightly dazed stood up and sent a sun bolt towards Klarion who deflected it with easy. But as the bolt hit Klarion's shield it created cover for LightRay to move in and grab the crown. LightRay then flew away towards the staircase. Klarion followed suit.

Abra stood with his hands on his hips and his shirt slightly a mess. In front of him was a very angry Faith. She growled "move out of the way Abra this is your only warning" faith then attempted to influence Abra by using her aura to make him afraid. Abra began to laugh "Oh how cute, you make your little threat and then use your aura to make your self look menacing just like a cat caught in a corner, well let me show you a real trick" He snapped his fingers, a black shadow of a wand flickered a couple times before becoming solid in his hand. He waved his wand "elbbub deah ogitrev" as he spoke the room appeared to spin and warp. Faith fell to her knees, her head began to throb and her vision became very blurry. Abra approached Faith " from what I understand you psych types require concentration to use your powers, well it's kinda hard to concentrate now isn't it?" Faith looked up and summoned all the concentration she could muster and threw Abra back onto his butt. Abra groaned and screamed "alright bitch, I was just going to leave you on the floor but now I am going to make you feel pain!" Abra then waved his hand over his wand " pihw erif ym emoceb" Abra's wand changed into a firer ribbon, he then swung his arm back then threw it forward. The ribbon struck Faith in the shoulder, it burned and made an ugly blister. Faith's eyes widened, said eyes began to glow light purple. She floated up into standing position and sent a psychic blast towards Abra. Abra attempted to jumped out of the way but his hip section wasn't so lucky. He flew back into the wall. He growled and stood up his wand changed back as he hurriedly approached faith. He thrusted his palm to her "mhtyhr cinos " medium sized yellow arcan circle formed infront of his palm, it began to pulse sent out a low humming sound towards Faith. She covered her ears but found that to be futile as the sound wave penetrated her head. She groaned and fell to the floor in a heap. Abra quickly approached her and placed a thick metal band on her head. Abra waved his hand over her "reh dnib" yellow ropes formed around her arms, leg and hand. Abra then kneeled near Faith's "Now don't try any little psychic tricks, that band around your head will suppress your powers but, if you try to use them it will give you one hell of a shock" Abra then waved his hand over her face where a purple ball gag formed in her mouth. "now that looks delicious, to bad your not my type, I like well endowed women" Abra then waved his hand and Faith moved to a nearby hallway. Abra then went back to his post to make sure no one els disturbed his master.

LightRay felt confident that he could out fly a brat like Klarion, he was a new god of genesis!

Oh how LightRay underestimated his opponent. Right now he was fighting to make it to the staircase. LightRay turned in mid air towards Klarion, it was time for him to get aggressive something LightRay hated to do. He charged at Klarion with multiple sun bolts, which were blocked by a shield. LightRay out of frustration concentrated his energy into a laser beam and shot it at Klarion. Klarion shield shattered by the sheer force but he quickly dematerialized as a shadow and reappeared behind LightRay. Klarion snickered which was LightRay's only warning before he was shot at very close by an eldrich bolt. LightRay plummeted down to the ground with a sickening crack. Klarion flew down to LightRay and walked up to his crumpled form.

Klarion snickered as he raised his hand to shoulder level and blasted LightRay with another

Eldritch bolt.

Faith looked up from the floor of the hall Abra had left her in. She could see LightRay and that he was currently involved in a fight with Klarion. She saw how ruthless Klarion was, she was partially thankful that Abra was more merciful apparently. She tried to get LightRay's attention but the ball gag prevented her. She shook her head in frustration, all she could do was watch as LightRay fell to the ground with a extricating crack. Klarion then a approached LightRay and blasted him again. She tried wriggling against the binds but to no avail. LightRay was able to stand up and blast Klarion who flew back with a sideways flip. Faith silently cheered as the tables seemed to turn but the fight action was coming into her hearing range.

Klarion growled demonically as his arms shot out in front of him which produced two

large red flaming demonic arms to the sides of his own. He shot them forward towards LightRay.

LightRay dogged the left one but the right one captured him. Klarion brought him closer as LightRay struggled. Klarion stood a foot away from LightRay face, He studied LightRay facial features closely "your eyes look just like Enris's," LightRay stopped struggling and worriedly asked "is she alright? Have you harmed her?". Klarion snickered "what I do with my captives is my business especial ones like Enris, beautiful girls like that should be kept away from people like me" LightRay growled before blasting out of the demonic grip. He then charged at Klarion knocking him to the nearest wall. "don't you dare lay a hand on her! She has been victimized enough!" Klarion blasted LightRay back "why do you care so much?" Klarion then swung his arm up and sent a red blade towards LightRay who dogged it. LightRay then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "what if..I made you a deal?" Klarion was intrigued "go on," LightRay brought out the crown from his side pouch. "if I give you the crown and create a diversion while you escape, in exchange you promise not to hurt Enris intentionally and to provide shelter for her" Klarion smirked "oh? So your willing to betray your comrades for a young girl? What is she to you" LightRay growled "it's none of you business, do we have a deal or not?" LightRay then offered his hand, Klarion stepped up to LightRay and took his hand, which glowed "we have a deal," Klarion's hand began to glow. LightRay had just made a magical contract with a Lord of chaos.

Faith lay shocked, she couldn't believe what just she saw or heard. LightRay always seemed so trust worthy and decent. So many questions raced through her mind as she saw him hand Klarion The crown of Aphrodite. Why would LightRay be so desperate to protect this Enris? Why would LightRay even trust Klarion? She knew one thing for sure the moment she got out of these binds and got this stupid band off her head, LightRay would pay.

Klarion smirked as he held the crown in his hand "exquisite craftsmanship," LightRay just grunted and said "how do you want to do this?" Klarion smiled "why just make a distraction if Uncle Jason and the talking totem pole come in here but by the looks of it I don't think..." a loud crash was heard followed by a booming masculine voice shouting "Faith, LightRay we captured Morgan le Fey did you guys find the crown?" Klarion looked at LightRay "that's your que my dear sir" LightRay grunted and took off in the direction of the voice. Klarion smiled and flew towards Abra's direction. On the way he spotted Faith bound with a ball gag in her mouth. Klarion stopped and landed, he crouched down to her "well looks like your in a bind or two, the work of my servant no doubt and here I thought he would have a problem with you. Maybe I should another puncture wound on your body"Faith visibly shuddered before Klarion flew off.

LightRay met up with Jason and Manitou Raven. Jason had trapped Morgan in magical bubble, luckily she was unconscious. Jason asked LightRay "have you by chance seen Faith?" LightRay shook his head "no we split shortly after entering" Jason nodded "were you able to locate the crown?" LightRay hesitated, a look of guilt washed over him briefly before he answered "I am sorry no I was not able to locate it but maybe Faith had better luck". While Jason and LightRay were caught up with their conversation Morgan broke the bubble and blasted Jason in the back.

Manitou Raven reacted quickly by retaliating with a lightning bolt to Morgan's chest. She flew back as LightRay shot a sun beam at her retreating form. Morgan hit the wall with a loud crash, she quickly rose from the dust and fired at Manitou Raven who dodged the attack. LightRay quickly took advantage of Morgan's split attention and attacked her with quick ferocity. Jason slowly got up and decide that he need to get Faith and find the crown.

Klarion found Abra at his post, he quickly approached the man. "Abra we must quickly leave while LightRay can maintain a diversion!" Abra looked a Klarion with confusion "why would LightRay give us a diversion?" Klarion growled and raised the hand that held the crown "not important Abra, I have what we came for". Abra nodded as Klarion formed a teleportation circle under their feet. As they were being engulfed Jason topped the stairs just in time to see Klarion's device horned head.

Faith began to try and inch her way into open space. She crawled like an inch worm across the floor. 'god I hope no one sees me doing this, I don't think I could live down the embarrassment! On top of the fact that Abra bound and gaged me with a purple ball gag,' she thought as she tried to make her way to the staircase. Jason's shoes came into view, Faith froze as Jason kneeled in front of her, she still had her butt in the air from crawling. Jason chuckled "my dear while I enjoy your enthusiasm, I don't think you'll be much help, let me make you more comfortable" Jason placed his hand on the middle of her back "sdnib eht esaeler" the bonds slowly unraveled and disappeared. Jason then removed the purple ball gag, Metal head band and then helped Faith up. Faith sighed in frustration as Jason calmly asked "who tied you up?" "Abra, but that's not the worst of it Klarion was here to.-" " I know I saw him teleporting out with the crown.." " I still haven't gotten to the worst part, LightRay gave it to him! He made some sorta deal with the little

Witch Boy" "wait LightRay made some kind of a deal with him? For what? What could Klarion give LightRay?" Faith placed her knuckles under her chin and paused before saying " I think he wanted Klarion to promise not to harm the girl that he captured ..I think her name is Enris" Jason quirked an eyebrow. "what makes you think the girls name is Enris? " "LightRay referred her in that name and so did Klarion". Jason frowned, he could not believe that LightRay betrayed them but they still needed to confront him. Jason wanted answers before they threw LightRay to the wolfs.

Manitou Raven and LightRay were able to subdue Morgan Le Fey again. This time Manitou raven was able to get the nth metal cuffs on her along with a nth metal collar. LightRay stood close to Morgan, he wanted nothing more then to rip her throat out. He also came to an unfortunate conclusion, Morgan's mouth was not that of a proper lady "cock sucking dogs all of you! Especial you LightRay! You probably like the men in brazil! In those speedos-" LightRay grabbed a white pice of cloth from a near by table and shoved into her open mouth. Manitou Raven laughed "my friend thank you, her voice could crack glass." LightRay smiled and turned to the staircase as Jason and faith descended the stairs. Once they made their way to the bottom Manitou Raven and Jason summoned a transportation circle. LightRay,Morgan Le fey and faith stepped into the circle and left.

Once at Manitou Raven's house both him and Jason placed Morgan into the nth metal lined chamber in the basement. Jason informed the JLA of Morgans capture, Batman had told him that her retrieval was low priority since she was well contained at the present moment. As Manitou Raven and Jason walked back up to the main house, Jason told Manitou Raven about LightRay's betrayal, Manitou Raven didn't seem that surprised.

Faith had made coffee and was serving it in the dinning room along with some French pastries.

LightRay sat down in the middle of the row of chairs, he quietly sipped his black coffee with no sugar. Guilt was written into his face, his left leg anxiously bounced up and down as sweat ran down the sides of his face. Faith looked down on him with a frown, she wanted to confront him and then mind swipe him into a vegetable but she hade promised jason she wouldn' would confront him as a team. Faith's thoughts were interrupted by Manitou Raven walking in and saying "the coffee smells good".

They all sat down at the table, Jason had some coffee with cream and an eclair, Manitou Raven was sipping on his black coffee with sugar And Faith had Irished up her coffee while enjoying some pastry puffs. The mood in the room had definite tension despite outward appearances. They all anxiously and expectedly looked toward LightRay waiting for his answer as to why he had betrayed them. Finally LightRay took a deep breath "my reasons are a tad simplistic, any father would try anything to protect his daughter," A sharp gasp could be heard as realization crossed the faces of the team (except Manitou Raven of course) Jason spoke first "are you telling us the girl Klarion kidnaped is your daughter? I didn't even know you hade children" Faith slammed her hand down on the table top "what was she doing alone in the rain with ripped clothes! Why was she out in that kind of weather! Why wasn't she at home with you?" LightRay sighed "it is not that simple, she has not been part of my life for 15 years, she is not even aware that I am her father." the group looked at each other in confusion before turning back to LightRay.

LightRay then began to recount his story "this whole mess started when I met Enris's mother 21 years ago. She was a very famous model who went by the name Aurora. At the time I was working as a photographer for a fashion magazine. I was assigned to cover a runway show in New York. At the show she came down the runway and the heel on her high heel shoe came off causing her to fall into the media pit, but I caught her before she hit the ground. At that moment when I looked into her eyes I knew, she was the one for me. I chased her, I went to all her shows, brought her flowers, hell I even wrote her poetry until finally she agreed to go out with me. After the first date we began a incredible love affaire, which hade it's climax 2years later, when we became husband and wife. Sadly it was short lived, New Genesis and Apokolips broke out into war. We decided to hold off having children till the war was over but that plane didn't pan out exactly, about a year and 3months later Aurora became pregnant with our first and only child. We kept her pregnancy secret and 9months later we had Enris. Then my family was torn apart, Granny goodness abducted Aurora, tortured and murdered her. She told me she would kill everything I loved for leading Orion astray. I couldn't let her hurt Enris too so I talked to High Father. High father took Enris in, she would still have the title and statues she was born with but who her father was would remain a secret from the court. High Father feared spy's were in the palace therefor I couldn't see Enris that often nor could she know I was her father. She was raised in the royal palace and brought up like a noble women. I didn't want Enris to be raised like that, thinking men were higher then women. New Genesis is a very patriarchal society, women even of noble linage are expected to serve men with out question. Over the years I was able to see Enris grow up, she looks just like her mother except she has my eyes. Well everything came to a horrific halt...HighFather betrothed Enris to High General. I was devastated when I learned about it, he has hade 5 wives who all left him under mysterious circumstances, one I found here on earth who told me about the horrible things he did to her, from the sexually derogatory to just plain physical abuse. I made a mother box for Enris, let her 'steal it from me' then a couple days after that she disappeared. HighFather suspects that she ran away, he just doesn't know where to though. He declared that she was a deserter and that if she was found by a Genesis citizen they are to return her. I just didn't think she would come to earth let alone be a target for Morgan...I know I shouldn't of made a deal with Klarion but at least now he is under contractural magic not to harm her and to shelter her.."

The group sat in silence absorbing what LightRay had told them. Faith glared at LightRay "I can't believe you would let any of this happen to your daughter! What kind of father are you!" Jason jumped back a little "Faith I think we should forgive LightRay, I think any of us under the same circumstances would have made a deal with Klarion" Faith growled in response " if he was any kind of man she wouldn't be in this mess" Manitou Raven raised both his hands up to pause the group's bickering "I think we need to change our goals , we should focus on retrieving Enris from Klarion before he gets her involved in anything negative. For all we know he is teaching her how to be a vileness or worst, if what Klarion implied was more then just an exaggeration" Faith and LightRay both cringed while Jason laughed "That little witch boy is just a boy, the most he has probably done is kissed her, if that I have known the little saddest for decades never shown that kind of interest in girls he was probably trying to get under LightRay's skin" Faith coughed to interrupt "I agree with Manitou Raven, getting Enris back should be our main objective now"

Klarion was pleased at how things had turned out...to a point, the deal with LightRay had presented its own challenges. Klarion had relaid the facts to Abra in hopes of gaining a new perspective on the situation. Abra brought something to Klarion's attention something he hadn't considered. "I don't think Enris is LightRay's love interest at least not in that way, maybe he is her brother, cousin or maybe someone who just cares about her well being." Klarion grunted "I made the deal I have to keep her, but I want answers, I can't hate being out of the loop"

Enris had waited up for Klarion, she had begun to worry about him. It was almost 2AM and Teekle had also begun to worry. Enris sighed as she sat on the big red armchair Indian style, Teekle had curled up in the hollow of her legs. Enris absentmindedly scratched the top of Teekle's head. The silence was broken by Teekle meowing and rubbing her head against Enris's hand. "I guess your right we should go to sleep," Enris gently picked up Teekle and slid out of the comfy red chair. She then head to the familiar hallway, once she arrived in her room she changed into her Pj's and climbed into bed. Teekle made her self comfortable by snuggling into Enris's chest. Sleep had claimed them.

Klarion and Abra arrived back at the tower around 3am. Abra audibly yawned "I am heading to bed," Klarion grunted as he headed to the hallway with Abra. The duo walked in silence as they approached the first door-Enris's room. Klarion stopped at her door, Abra walked a step pasted Klarion before realizing he had stopped. As Klarion reaches for the door knob, Abra sighs "can't you wait till morning? I mean she is probably in a deep sleep.." " that's why this is the perfect time to interrogate her, it will catch her completely off guard and her tired mind won't be able to put anything together" Abra nodded and headed for his room, he had no interest in seeing Klarion's version of an interrogation again Kent Nelson's was enough.

Klarion opened the door and slipped inside. He took a deep breath, her scent was always intoxicating. He turned his gaze to the sleeping form on the bed. She was in the fettle position, her pale blond hair spread out onto the the comforter and her form. Klarion approached the bed and was surprised to find his familiar Teekle curled up into Enris's chest. He shook his head before he reached for Teekle. Teekle stirred before opening her eyes which were greeted by a black suit covered chest. She looked up at him as he approached the bedroom door, which he opened and tossed Teekle out, "sorry I have some business with Enris". He shut the door and swiftly walked up to the bed. He ran his fingers through Enris's hair before grabbing it by the scalp and pulling her head up with it. Enris woke up with a start her eyes opened to see Klarion's red eyed demon face. She was about to scream when Klarion wrapped his free hand around her throat. "shut up! I am too tired to deal with you screaming understood" he punctuated his command by tightening his hold on her throat. She nodded as much as she could before he loosened his hold. Klarion venomously whispered "My trip was a very enlightening one, tell me Enris where did you come from? Would it be new genesis?" by this time tears were streaming down her cheeks. Klarion let go of her neck, he brought his face close to hers "I ran into LightRay, who had some interesting things to say, I want the whole truth Enris I HATE being kept in the dark and if I don't get the truth out of you willingly I will get it out of you the slow painfully hard way" Enris nodded before he let her hair go. Klarion maintained his closeness to Enris's body as she sat up.

Enris looked into Klarion's face "I'm waiting," he said in a whining voice. She looked up at him with her deep blue eye filled with sadness. "I don't know what lord LightRay told you, couldn't of been good. Well I guess Ill start from the beginning, I was raised in High father's royal palace. I was taught several languages, French, English, Japanese and of course my native language. I was taught how to be a Noble. I never complained or argued, I did everything I was told a decent noblewomen does. One day as I was wondering the Palace when I heard High father talking to high general... They were discussing the terms of betrothal. High general had asked for my hand...and High father had agreed. I had heard the horrible things that befell his previous wife's.

I knew at that point that if I didn't figure out a way to escape I wouldn't live very long. So I figured out a plan so to speak, I found out all those that had a mother box and which one of them used it the most. I found that LightRay had one but didn't use it that often so I stalked him and stole it when he left it on the table. I then used it to escape on the one planet no one would expect to find me on, but then I ran into Morgan and this whole mess started" Klarion audibly sighed. "where were your parents in all this?" Enris looked down "I don't know them, I don't know who they are, High father said the it was non of my concern...so LightRay knows I am here, it wont be long the till they find me and drag me back to new genesis" Enris pulled her knees into body an rested her head on them. Klarion scooted closer to her "I don't think that'll happen-" "If I go back they'll torture me for deserting... And then I'll be stuck with High general..he told High father that he wanted to use me, he said that there wasn't anyone with my kind of blood what ever that means." Klarion's eyes softened as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, he then lifted her chin up with his other hand to look at him "its not like you don't have options...I am a Lord of Chaos I can make a deal with you," Enris's eyes brightened a little with hope "What kind of deal?" Klarion smirked "You become my eternal servant, to obey me and be owned by me and in exchange I will protect you from current,future or past citizens of New Genesis" Enris looked away, she knew what he was asking for in exchange. She weighed her options; Klarion had been civil to her and kind, kinder then the men of new genesis. Between Klarion and high general, the Lord of Chaos looked better. She turned to him and nodded slowly.

Klarion was a little shocked at what had come out of Enris's mouth. He felt sorry for her, all of her power as a person was taken from her. Klarion was firmly against arranged marriages, he'd had personnel experience with the results. He never wanted to see that kind of thing again especial when it involved some one so gentle. When he offered her the deal he wasn't sure what to expect. He had plainly asked her to hand her self over to him basically to hand over her soul.

He barley registered her nod. He forced her to look up at him if he was going to make a deal of this magnitude he needed concert confirmation. "Enris I need you to say that you agree to the terms of this deal." he didn't even register the sound of her words all he saw was her lips move in agreement.

The room was silent, the lights were low enveloping the room in carosuto shades. The shapes in the room were easily defined by shadows and lights. The atmosphere carried a sense of sensuality that was only heightened by the intimate space the two figures on the bed shared. Dark clothing contrasted to the light blue nightgown. The taller figure slowly and deliberately touched the pale blond hair of the petit figure before lifting it to expose her bare shoulder. As Klarion shifted himself into a more comfortable position he looked at Enris "this is going to hurt a little,"

She nodded in response as he shifted her onto his lap. Her thighs were on either side of his lap with her butt squarely in the middle of his lap. Her chest was pressed against his as his arm wrapped around her waist pressing her closer to him. Then he caressed her neck with his free hand moving any stray hairs away. He then descended onto her neck with a bite, Enris gasped as her body felt consumed by primal heat. She placed her hands on his shoulders drawing him closer, her breathing quickened, she felt as if she was being swallowed by adulterated pleasure. Klarion's head hadn't budged from her neck. He could feel her pleasure as well, it overwhelmed him to the point that he almost lost concentration. The area around Klarion's mouth began to glow a light blue as an arcane circle began to form on Enris's shoulder. The circle was small maybe the size of a coster. He lifted his mouth off of the circle and quickly replaced it with his hand. Enris wrapped her arm around his shoulder as pain began to mix in with pleasure. Klarion kissed the side of her cheek as tears trickled down her face. The light from the circle began to die down. Klarion removed his hand as he watched the light completely die. Enris's body relaxed as the sensations subsided. Her head lulled to the side as her eyes began to close. Klarion starched his arm out allowing room between her and himself. He stared at the mark on her shoulder. He had made a physical link between them, the mark would allow him to control her.

Klarion gently laid her down on the bed and laid down with her. His arm still wrapped firmly around her waist. He pulled her to his chest, then shifted his face so that it nestled into her hair.

He had bound souls to contracts before, there were many ways to go about it. For her he chose the most gentlest method he knew of, which turned out to be the most intimate. He had never performed it before, if he bound souls he preferred the blood curdling screaming method. The intimacy of the method he used on Enris was probably why it wasn't used very often. None of the books he read about talked about the sexual pleasure it generated or about the emotional transference. He sighed as allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by Enris's breathing.

*fae -doctor occult is a fae too, they are not homomagi, but are practitioners of magic


	4. Misplaced Affections

Hi guys nice talking to you sorry about the delay. Sadly their wont be a update for a month as I will be in Japan. So here's the chapter hope you enjoy it, this is your warning it's M for a reason. I don't own DC comics or any character from them. Except Enris Celestia

5weeks had gone by and nothing much had changed everyone still acted the same. The tower was unusually silent. Klarion had begun training Enris more intensely, if she was to serve as a his servant she needed to be stronger. Klarion had began to notice that Enris's powers were getting more refined. As time passed he realize that she was no homomagi. This caused Klarion to question high generals motives for the arranged marriage. Was it simple a political move or something greater? Sadly he didn't have the time to question such things, more important matters were at hand.

Currently Klarion was occupied with Enris. He had been attempting to teacher her summoning spells and rituals. She was inept at them apparently, he had been struggling with her for the past week. Klarion stood behind Enris, his arm wrapped around her waist while his head rested at the crook of her neck. His other arm guided Enris's arms to the correct position. "Now Enris I want you to concentrate on the circle and when you feel your self in-sync with it begin the incantation." Enris nodded, she closed her eyes as her palms began to glow teal-blue. After a few moments she suddenly opened her eyes and began to chant. Everything seemed to be fine till the circle began to flicker from appearing to disappearing. The circle then shattered violently with an explosion which sent Enris and Klarion flying back with tremendous force. Klarion and Enris landed on there sides facing each other, Klarion 's arm was still around Enris. Klarion groaned as he sat up with his hand on his head, he turned to look at his servant. Enris was on her side her eyes were closed, it looked like she landed harder then he did. Panic flooded Klarion as he scrabbled to Enris, he straddled her and leaned forward. She was breathing, he placed two fingers to her neck. She slowly opened her eyes as she began to apologies when she was cut off by forceful lips. Klarion had leaned down and captured Enris's lips. He was grateful that she was all right. He felt so many things rush into his head when he thought she was badly injured. When she opened her eyes he felt something overcome him. He needed to feel her.

Enris was shocked, she gasped and Klarion took advantage of her surprise by plunging his tongue into her parted mouth. She had never been kissed before, she dreamed about her first kiss but she never thought that it would happen like this. Klarion wrapped his arm around her waist and was using his other hand to roam her body. Enris felt his body press into her as if he wanted melt into one. Enris shyly placed her hands on Klarion's chest, he was more muscular then he looked. She could feel taught, hard muscle greet her eager fingers. Klarion groaned as he began place opened mouth kisses across her chin moving slowly to her neck. He placed some pressure on her mid back so that she would arch into him. Enris swayed her head to the side allowing Klarion more access. He bit down gently and then sucked her exposed neck leaving a hickey. He suddenly stopped and pulled away.

Klarion was enjoying himself, He had never had a moment like this before where he was consumed by sheer passion. As he tasted her lips and neck it struck him, what was he doing? How could he lose control? He felt disgusted with him self. He stood up and walked away with out looking back, he stopped and growled out "training is over for today". He then left through the red double doors leaving Enris on the floor confused.

Klarion stood in the middle of his study. He had placed the crown in a glass viewing case a few weeks ago. He had been studying it and had made a discovery, the crown was not whole. The crown was missing the rubies of the cyclops. Klarion scratched his chin thoughtfully, he really had no use for the crown other then to annoy Morgan le fey. He debated wether or not to retrieve the rubies. The rubies could be used to track the crown which posed a hazard. The only way the rubies would appear is if they were separated from the peacock that bore them on their feathers. The only problem was that would take enormous amount of magical energy to accomplish. He doubted Morgan would go to those lengths to retrieve them. As long as the situation didn't arise he wouldn't have to retrieve them. His thoughts were interrupted when Abra opened the door to his study.

Abra came into the study and stood straight as he spoke to Klarion "Master the Light has contacted us they asked if you would meet with Brain, he said he could use your assistance" Klarion sighed and turned to Abra. "I suppose he would need my help, I will be back shortly," Klarion turned around and snapped his fingers, smoke enveloped him in an instant he was gone.

The brain was patient when it suited his needs. He saw life as giant chess board, the one with the ultimate technique and strategy would conquer. All that stood in his path he saw as pawns. He had dedicated his extended life entirely to destroying Doom patrol and along with it Niles Caulder. The man that had reduced him to nothing but a brain in a jar. He had little comfort in his life, he could not even show the love of his life his affection. Which doused him with ire and destroyed what little humanity he had left. He knew he himself was the perfect pawn for Vandil Savage.

The Brain was currently plugged into his computer with Monsieur Mallah standing guard. They were expecting a very magically potent guest, which is why Mallah's gun was loaded with nth metal bullets. Brain highly doubted that would deter Klarion but his love insisted on it. "Mallah please don't worry, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our plan, my death would bring him no pleasure for I have no flesh or blood to tear and splatter." brain said to Mallah in his native French accent. Mallah raised an eyebrow "these magic types can be unpredictable, they are not govern by the same forces" Brain audibly sighed "very well Monsieur Mallah ..is the crystal in the box?" Mallah grunted in response, he hated when his love took unnecessary risks.

Klarion appeared in a glory of smoke and fire in front of Brain and Monsieur Mallah. Mallah aimed his gun while Brain expectedly greeted their guest "pleasure to see you again Monsieur Klarion" Klarion grunted " I told you last time to drop the French crap, Now what do you need my help for.?" Brain chuckled "what's the matter Klarion? Your petit femme giving you the cold shoulder?" Klarion growled in agitation "get on with it you floating piece of crap, befor I boil you !" Brain chuckled "Sorry, I don't get to make the fun with Monsieur Mallah, he is so serious-" "Get on with it Brain I don't have a lot of patience" Brain sighed, "very well Klario, I came into possession of an unusual artifact," Mallah came forward holding a black velvet box in his free hand. Klarion looked at the outstretched hand of Mallah before taking the box from him. Klarion opened it to reveal a yellow prism like crystal. Brain continued "when Mallah and I were in Africa we came a across it, it was in the ruins of some temple deep in those jungles, I was wondering Klarion if you could use this to.." Klarion gave a toothy grin before interrupting "have some fun?" if the Brain could smile he would have "well something like that, we need a distraction for the Justice league so that our organization can retrieve something undetected" Klarion threw his head back with a malicious laugh "oh I can do more then that, just be ready to retrieve what you need, and anything els you might want to retrieve" Klarion turned to leave but stopped and turned his head back "One week from today" before vanishing in a swirl of smoke.

Enris had taken a bathe after the incident with Klarion. She wondered if she had done something wrong to make her Master angry. They had similar incidents; the first time he had simple held her by her waist placed his head in her neck, the second time he had nuzzled her neck and had left a love bite. But after each incident he had pushed her away or just run off angry. Truthfully since the binding things between her and her Master were more intimate. She blushed as she recalled the sensations the ceremony brought. Enris sighed as she sat on the edge of the tube, a light blue towel wrapped tightly around her figure showing every curve. Enris looked down at her lap, ever since the binding she had begun to feel attracted to Klarion. His aura was dominating and the way he handled himself enticed her. She extended her shapely left leg up and rested it against the cupboard underneath the white sink. She picked up a green bottle of lotion, she poured a little bit onto her hands and began to apply it to her legs starting with her left.

Teekle had been bored out of her mind. Klarion had left her behind while he found out what Brain wanted. She was aimlessly wondering the halls when she spotted Enris's room door slightly ajar. She lithely passed through into the room. She always enjoyed the smell of Enris's room, it smelled distinctly feminine not over flowery but clean. Teekle wished that Klarion would stop dosing himself with cologne. He thought it made him seem more manly, she had a news for him it didn't. Terkel wondered into the open bathroom. She spotted the girl siting on the edge of that bath tub. She looked breathtaking, the bathroom was completely white almost sterile with the exception of Color courtesy of Enris's form. Teekle wondered why Klarion didn't simple thank the spirits for practically handing him a mate. Enris in Teekle's eyes was perfect for him, Enris had all that he lacked.

Despite what people thought about Teekle she was not possessive of Klarion. She had been like a second mother to him. She loved him like a son, ever since his mother's death Klarion had changed. He had become hallow, no longer caring about people's feelings or their pain. Teekle had been there when Klarion had changed. His father didn't help Klarion either through the grief. Klarion's father was a ruthless man with a sadistic sense of humor. He was cruel to Both Klarion and his mother. He would abuse Klarion's mother ever chance he got. Teekle looked down as she remembered how adamant Klarion was that his father was responsible for his mother's death. Teekle shook her head and looked up at Enris, she need some attention so she meowed.

After dressing her self and playing with Teekle for a bit Enris decide to start dinner. She walked out of her room carrying Teekle. She turned towards the kitchen when she bumped into looked tried and was at the moment shirtless. Enris blushed as she saw Abra's well toned chest , she wondered if Klarion had one too. Abra noticed Enris's blush and grunted to get her attention. " I know you're enjoying the view but I don't think Klarion would appreciate it. Considering his recent attachment to you I'd be careful, men are like beasts and girls like you are Helpless rabbits, you never know when he will snap.." Abra leaned forward to Enris's ear and whispered "And devour you". Abra then straightened up and walked down the hall to his room Enris shuddered before petting Teekle, "I think is a little frustrated maybe the lady he was courting denied him"

Klarion returned home to be greeted by the smell of chicken &mushrooms. He never was to picky about what he ate. The main things he was concerned about when it came to food was if it was safe. He learned not to be picky when he was a young man, starving because he was left for dead with nothing but rags and a cat. Those days he tried to forsake from his memories, they were some of the most tumultuous times in his life. Klarion shook his head, he didn't need to relive that part of his life.

Dinner was uneventful, Enris had made another perfectly good meal and Abra cleaned up. Klarion was currently enjoying a nice glass of wine with some sliced mediterranean figs. He was sitting at a tea table out on his balcony enjoying the evening view which he manipulated to reflect Paris. He crossed his legs as a soft breeze flew by which played with his hair. He held up his drinking hand to eye level and thought 'warm spiced brandy would be much better for the weather'. He sighed as he gently set his wine glass on the table. He sighed as nibbled on a firm fig slice, in a week he would be using the ambré jeu perdu to split this world into two worlds. Most likely he would need a covent of wizards to accomplish his goal. Klarion stroked his chin absently, he would have to talk to Ra's al Ghul about organizing the group he had in mind.

Klarion's musings were interrupted by a furry body jumping into his arms and Enris carrying a tray. Teekle mowed and rubbed her head against his chest as Enris set the tray down on the table. She had brought two glass mugs with warmed spice brandy and two squares of bread pudding with raisins and butter sauce. She set the mugs down, the plates down and smiled up at him, giving him those 'happy eyes' that he unconscious evoked. Klarion snapped his fingers, a shadow formed next to him before melting into a chair. He motion for her to sit down as Teekle jumped up onto his shoulders. Enris sat down but before she could open her mouth he spoke "I have a mission in a week, you are coming with me" she nodded in agreement. Klarion attentively sipped his spiced brandy while stroking teekle. Enris took a bite out of the bread pudding, she then fed a bite to Klarion. She blushed and looked away while Klarion smirked.  
>The night drew on as Enris and Klarion talked. Enris yawned as she stretched her back out. Klarion stood up and snapped his fingers which made the utensils disappear. Enris stood up and headed inside Klarion's room who followed shortly afterwards. Enris passed the bed and was heading for the door when Klarion grabbed her arm. At that moment control was thrown out the pulled Enris's arm roughly causing her to collide into his chest. He lifted her chin up and descended on her lips with his own. He held Enris's arm roughly while his other hand roamed her lower back sensually grouping and feeling her cloth covered skin. Enris was in shock, she didn't know wether to feel terrified or to be flattered. Her mind didn't snap back into reality until Klarion's arm snaked underneath her bottom and lifted her up off her feet. He then dropped her onto his bed and quickly pinned her underneath him. He began to place open mouth kisses across her chin moving towards her neck. His hand found the edge of her night shirt and slipped underneath it. His hand ran up Enris's stomach tracing small circles on the pale flesh. She squirmed trying to get him off of her. Klarion growled in annoyance and bit down on her neck and shoulder junction. Enris cried out in pain trying even harder to get away. Klarion bound Enris arms with a snap of his fingers. Her arms were bound by the wrist and attached to the head board through the bind. Enris looked up at Klarion with tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. He quickly lifted her night blouse up exposing her pert c-cup breasts. He dove in and began to devour her left breast he sucked under the areola, he moved his mouth over to her nipple he sucked and flicked her nipple with his tongue. He savored the flavor of her breast, sweet and smooth. Enris cried out as she wriggled her hips and legs in an effort to fight back. All this resulted in was Klarion grabbing Enris hips and roughly holding them down. His mouth moved down to her flat stomach. He moved back up to her face level before snapping his fingers, two shadow arms shot out and ripped Enris clothes off. Klarion smirked and growled out "you belong to me, I can do anything I want to you, so stop screaming or I'll rip out your throat "Enris cried as Klarion began to touch her inner thigh leading up to her woman hood. As all hope of escape seemed to be lost. A blur of organ fur and dirty blond locks swished by knocking Klarion into the wall behind him with tremendous force. Klarion groaned as he slid down to the floor. Enris's savior had elegant claws, dirty blond curly locks that reached her mid back, and orange fur which ranged from dark to light with dark auburn strips. She turned to Enris, quickly threw her a discarded bed sheet and clawed the bonds on Enris's hands. Once freed Enris wrapped the sheet around her body and ran out the door with Teekle following in close pursuit.<p>

Teekle and Enris made it to Enris's room, they quickly locked the door and placed a sealing spell (courtesy of Teekle) on the door. Enris quickly changed into new cloths and sat down on the edge of her bed. Teekle sat down next to Enris and wrapped her arms around her, she stroked Enris's head as Enris's cried. Teekle was furious at Klarion, she could not believe what she saw with her own eyes. She always believed that Klarion wasn't a pig, she had taught him better.

Klarion groaned as he slowly stood up, it took him a moment to register what happened. Teekle had attacked him. Teekle had been his companion since he was a child, never had she attacked him. As he stood he felt an intense burning sensation in his chest which quickly spread throughout his body. He was enduring the penalty of his contract with LightRay. He gasped as the pain became so intense he blacked out.

In the morning Klarion regained consciousness and proceeded out of his room. He didn't know what to do, should he go to her room and apologies? Should he confront Teekle? Or should he pretend nothing happened? During his musing he had some how ended up in front of Enris's room. He could hear sobbing and comforting meows, Teekl had saved Enris from being raped by him. Klarion exhaled and continued walking down the corridor.

The week past by swiftly, Klarion was extremely busy preparing for his chaotic plan. Ra's al Ghul had assembled the immortal sorcerers Klarion had asked for. Things between Enris and Klarion had been tense at best. Enris was afraid to be alone with him and Teekl still wasn't on speaking terms with him. The cat would just ignore him and follow Enris. He knew Teekl was angry at him. Teekl's neglect hurt him deeply she had never disapproved of him. She always accepted him

Abra and Klarion were in the study. Klarion walked to one of the many book cases and pulled out a black leather book. As he walked back he opened the book to a specific page. He laid the book down on a near by table in front of Abra. Klarion cleared his throat "I need you to retrieve something during the ensuing crisis, certain items can not be duplicated they split into two pieces when necessary, the rubies of the cyclopes have been attached to the white peacock ever since Hera put them their. When the world splits these two things will spilt as well, the peacock will be separated from the rubies." Abra nodded "where is the peacock? And what do I need to do to retrieve them" Klarion smirked "the peacock is in the jungles of India, I will supply the location spell so you can find it. When the split happens the rest will be self explanatory" Abra nodded before Klarion handed him a yellowing parchment paper scroll.

Klarion stood in front of Enris's bedroom door debating. He sighed before turning the door knob. He was greeted by the blond in question, she wore a black long sleeved shirt with a dark blue vest and black tights with black boots. Her hair was braided into a French braid that was braided down to the end of her neck letting her hair cascade freely at the end. Teekl was nestled on her right shoulder. Klarion stepped into the room and placed a caution hand on her shoulder "Enris it's time to go to Roanoke island" Enris looked away with a concerned look while Teekl hissed.

Roanoke Island was dark and cold. The trees looked like black stringy phantoms haunting a desolate valley. Klarion walked forward leading Enris, he periodically asked Teekl if they were in the right place. When they arrived at a cross road Teekl meowed signaling their arrival. She jumped down as Klarion exclaimed "finally" he turned to Enris "why don't you hid behind one of those trees and try to remain out of sight till the other wizards are gone" she nodded and sprinted behind a tree. Klarion took out the Gem from his lapel pocket, he then placed it in the ground and conjured an arcane circle. He stepped out of the circle and began to someone the other sorcerers. They began to chant the spell, until the other sorcerers disappeared. Enris came out of hiding "what happened? What did the spell do?" Klarion chuckled "the world just split, causing all kinds of chaotic things to transpire."

Abra had traveled through the jungles of India, he used the locator spell to track down the peacock. He couldn't understand how such an animal could navigate through such thick jungle. He eventually found the peacock, he gasped the animal was stunning. The purest white feathers he had ever seen. He sat and watched the bird in silence as it preend it's feathers. He waited till Klarion's spell took effect, when it did the peacock turned to stone. An exact copy of the peacock was standing there instead except made out of stone and all the red eyes on the peacock feathers had turned into rubies. Abra quickly removed each ruby from each eye. Once finished he teleported back Gotham for some other business.

Klarion waited for the baby patrol, Enris waited close to the pentagram with Teekl between them. Teekl stiffened and gave a low meow, Klarion quickly turned to Enris "hide and stay out of sight!" she nodded and quickly hid. Minutes later Klarion turned around to block some arrows and bateranges. He smirked and cryptically said "Is that the best you can do?" he struck back with a blast of red lightning. The fight that ensued, Enris witnessed from the shadows.  
>Enris tried to remain hidden but was discovered by a clumsy Kid flash. Who collided with Enris and crashed into a near by tree. Kid flash groaned as he rubbed his head and slowly stood. He looked back hoping to see the person he ran into only to discover no one there. He mentally told the team to be on the look out for another villain. Lucky Enris practiced Klarion's camouflage spell. The team focused on Klarion while Enris watched and attacked here and there. She remained unseen and inconspicuous to the point the team began to contemplate poltergeist.<p>

As the fight progressed Klarion let the shield fall, acting as if he could no longer maintain it. When the shield came down, Enris came out of hiding believing that Klarion was in actual danger. Fate bound Klarion as Kid flash threw the gem to Zatanna now guised as . As the world came together Enris went to Klarion but was stopped Teekl in were-cougar form.

The fight was over but at a cost, Zatanna's future. Giovani was in shock, he knew it was coming but he wanted to believe captain marvel was mistaken. He cried inside at the site of Zatanna dressed as doctor fate. He tried his best to shield her from the hero act but he knew some day he would have to let her go just not like this. Giovani gazed past Zatanna to Klarion, because of this evil brat of a child he lost his daughter to nabu. He gritted his teeth this brat would pay now. He lifted his cane " nowd erab gninthgil" the lightning bolt bore down but in Giovani's anger the direction skewed , instead of hitting Teekl it would hit a meek little blond. Klarion gasped and shadow phased out of Doctor Fate's binds. He phased in front of Enris just in time to shield her from the lightning bolt with his body. Klarion gritted his teeth in anguish as the hero's had landed forward into Enris, he slowly rose to rest on his knees. He looked at down at Enris, she gazed at him wide eyed. Klarion quickly stood up and beckoned Teekl, who turned back into a regular cat. Enris stood up as well, a bit shaken but uninjured. Klarion turned to the heroes after conjuring a portal " see you later armadillos unless I see you first" he then pushed Enris into the portal and left.

When Klarion and Enris arrived back at the tower Klarion collapsed onto the floor. Enris tried to get him up, lucky Abra came home just in time to help. He picked up Klarion bridle style and took him to his room. Enris fetched the medical kit and joined Abra in Klarion's room. Abra placed Klarion into sitting position as Enris carefully took off his jacket and dress shirt now stained with blood. Klarion groaned as Abra asked "what the hell happened to him?" Enris sighed "he took a lightning strike for me, after being mad at him this whole week he still did it with out even hesitating" Abra frowned "that is very strange, that doesn't sound like Something he would do " she nodded as she began to treat his wounds.

Klarion regained full consciousness and was able to sit up on his own. Enris began to bandage his wound and was currently wrapping gauze around his chest. Enris flicked a piece of her hair out of the way " Klarion I wanted to say thank you..you risked your life for me, I never knew any one who would do what you did for me" he grunted in response "Zitara was just being a bully, attacking a defenseless girl" Enris smiled "thank you, all the same " Klarion turned and kissed Enris. She smiled, enjoying the gentleness of his kiss as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. Klarion smirked and broke the kiss placing his forehead on hers, "you sure?" she smiled "just be gentle please...its my" he interrupted her with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her leaning her back on to the bed. Her hands began to explore his hard chest, she outlined every muscle and curve his chest held. Meanwhile he descended on to her neck placing open mouthed kisses. She arched her body into him as if beckoning for more of his gentle touch. Soon Enris and Klarion's clothes made a messy pile next to the bed. Klarion explored Enris's body with caresses, kisses and a daring tongue . Klarion pressed his body up against hers as she tangled her hands through his hair and pulled him into another kiss. Passion, romance and spontaneity permeated the atmosphere creating sensuous touches between the two. Daring hands ventured south and spread Enris's legs apart as bold lips descended upon her virgin plane. Enris's hips involuntarily bucked, Klarion chuckled as he dove down into her women hood, he sucked and slightly bit, he dove his tongue into her carven. Enris moaned quietly as her hips bucked again against his head as she felt warm heat spread across her body. Klarion pulled away before gently inserting two elegant fingers into her. He worked her slowly, stretching her as delicately as possible with out breaking her threshold. She moaned softly as he moved back to her face (which held a dazed look) while continuing his ministrations. He kissed her again and moved to her ear "this is gonna hurt, I'll go slow" she nodded. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. She cried out as she was being stretched. Klarion sighed before pushing himself in one go. Enris cried out as Klarion waited for her to adjust. When she adjusted he began to move into her slowly at first, he rocked his hips in a circler motion. She arched her back as the pace slowly rose. She gazed up at Klarion, his eyes were a soft burgundy brown holding such fire that sent shivers up Enris's spine. Enris wrapped her arms around Klarion's neck as she began to whisper his name. He took that as a signal and moved faster into her. Soon both were enslaved by pleasure. Enris cried out as her back arched into Klarion's chest, her climax sent Klarion over the edge. Afterwards Klarion rolled over and slipped an arm under Enris's body he then pulled her tightly to his chest. "You belong to me, I'll never let you leave my side"

AN okay guys you'll get chapter 5 in a month when I get back. Review please. Oh and thanks for reading.


End file.
